monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Strike News (12/27)
New Legends Exclusives! - Binah & Excalibur Debut: 01/01 0:00 JPT - 01/04 11:59 JPT Binah Evolution (Wood 6★) * Sling: Bounce * Type: Balanced * Ability: Mine Sweeper M / Null Wind / Recovery M * Gauge: Status Recovery / SS Turn Charge M * SS: Increases Speed and Strength & creates a healing area. (16 Turns) * Bump: Double Energy Circle L Binah Ascension (Wood 6★) * Sling: Pierce * Type: Blast * Ability: Null Gravity Barrier / Null Warp / Bump Combo x2 * Gauge: None * SS: Launches 3 poison pulses in the targeted direction. (20 Turns) * Bump: Recovery Bullet * Sub: Clone Shot Excalibur Evolution (Fire 6★) * Sling: Pierce * Type: Speed * Ability: Null Magic Circle / Super SS Accel / Safeguard * Gauge: Null Block / Full Slayer / Inner Strength * SS: Cuts HP to increase Strength & nullifies walls, barriers, warps and mines. (12 Turns) * Bump: Lock-all Laser XL * Safeguard: Any damage under a certain amount is reduced to 1 instead * Super SS Accel activates at under 80% instead of 50% Excalibur Ascension (Fire 6★) * Sling: Bounce * Type: Blast * Ability: Super Null Warp / Barrier / SS Reducer * Gauge: None * SS: Increases Strength on each wall rebound & motivates teammates against the enemy. (25 Turns) * Bump: Javelin (New!) * Sub: Discharge * Javelin is like a powered-up version of Satellite Bullet * '''First 6★ unit to have Wall Rebound + Grand Command SS! Special New Year's Alt. Legends! Moses Evolution & Ascension (New Year's) Solomon Evolution & Ascension (New Year's) Incoming End of Year Hatchers! * Dec. 29: Guaranteed 1 Hatcher unit you do not have * Dec. 30: Guaranteed 1 Hatcher unit (2019 Transcension units only) * Dec. 31: All Stars Hatcher 1: Guaranteed 2 Hatcher units * Dec. 31: All Stars Hatcher 2: Guaranteed 3 Hatcher units (1 will be an Exclusive) New Year's Login Rewards New Year's Old Quests Return * These quests will be added to the library for a limited time. Badge of Honor for Old New Year's Units! * These monsters will now be able to receive an ableberry slot. New Rogue Quest Incoming! - Idea * Idea will close out the 2nd generation of Rogue units. OraCoin Event Incoming! * New OraCoin event will allow you to max luck Chumi! OraCoin Rewards New Series - Legendary Weapons 5! * First Series of 2020! Balmung Transcension (Wood 6★) * Sling: Bounce * Type: Balanced * Ability: Null Damage Wall / Null Wind * Gauge: Null Warp / Inner Strength * SS: Delay enemy attacks on contact for a set amount of turns. (20 + 4 Turns) * Bump: Power Field * Sub: Status Recovery Blast Aaron's Rod Transcension (Fire 6★) * Sling: Pierce * Type: Balanced * Ability: Null Gravity Barrier / Bestow Barrier * Gauge: Null Block / Dash * SS: Increases Speed and Strength & converts contacted enemies into SPD Up enemies when contacted. (16 + 8 Turns) * Bump: Chain Lightning Destruction * Sub: Super Dimensional Blades Brionac Transcension (Dark 6★) * Sling: Pierce * Type: Balanced * Ability: Null Gravity Barrier / Null Magic Circle * Gauge: Null Speed-Down Wall / Fiend Slayer * SS: Fires numerous lightning strikes straight ahead. (8 + 16 Turns) * Bump: Homing Pierce-struction 18 * Sub: Super Shotgun Legendary Weapons 5 Drop Monsters! Other News * No new Transcension units until next year. (Hurry up Uesugi Kenshin!) * Chiba Jets went 2-1! 2 orbs for all! 4 games until the next MS News. * Doing a 10-pull for Legends will earn you an additional 5 items! * Free additional 10 box space on New Year's Eve & New Year's! * Another Kurokawa event will be incoming. Check out @EngMonst Twitter for more details. * Next Monster Strike News is 01/09! Happy New Year's Everyone!